The Firsts
by that.one.wallflower
Summary: Oneshot! White and N are trapped in ChargeStone Cave. They have to stumble through the darkness together to make it to the exit, but make a quick pit stop on the way... WhiteXN ToukoXN Rated M for a really, really sour lemon and language.


White/Touka/Hilda's various names has been changed to Kenzie:)

I REFUSE TO CALL ANYONE HILDA! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Just a smutty, dirty, nasty, but classy one shot;) Keepin it classy, never trashy, and just a bit nasty:9

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

Btw, things are a bit different in chargestone cave.

"Come on, Serperior." Kenzie coaxed. The regal snake Pokemon inched closer to the girl. "You're such a big baby, C'mon!" The trainer moved closer to him. "We gotta go through Chargestone cave, and you either come or go in your pokeball." Serperior looked defiantly at her. "Fine. Pokeball it is." Kenzie said, pulling the device from her hips. It opened in her hand and sent a beam of light towards him. Serperior went back into the ball. There was no way that he would go in the cave. He hated caves. Serperior was a tank who could knock out any challenger, but was scared of caves.

"What a baby." Kenzie huffed. Archen let out a screech in agreement as he was perched on her shoulder. Kenzie laughed, feeling a strong bond with the prehistoric bird. Archen nuzzled her neck lovingly with his beak. "Alright. Ready for ChargeStone cave?" Kenzie asked. She glanced at the entrance of the blue cave. To the left of the opening was a sign. CHARGESTONE CAVE NEVER TO BE EXPLORED ALONE. TOUCH WILL ILLUMINATE THE STONES, BRINGING LIGHT TO THE DARKNESS. TAKE CAUTION, LOOSE ROCKS NEAR ENTRANCE.

"I'm not alone. I've got Archen." Kenzie said surely. Archen let out an unsure peep. "It'll be ok. You just gotta touch the rocks, I'm guessing?" She entered the dark cave, running her hands across walls, expecting them to light up. As Kenzie's fingers brushed against the crystal rock, it sparked slightly, then went dark again. Kenzie yelped at the spark. "What the...?" She pressed her hand against crystal wall, and received another jolt.

"What are you doing?" Said a smooth voice behind her.

Kenzie screamed, then covered her mouth. She knew the voice, but couldn't recognize it in the dark. "Who the h-hell are you?" Kenzie squeaked. She attempted to sound confident and brave, but sounded childish and scared.

"It's me." The velvet voice spoke calmly, "N."

"Oh."

Kenzie hated him. Ever since he told her he was king of team Plasma, she didn't ever want to see his beautiful face. "Kenzie I-" N began. "No! I hate you. You don't want me to be happy, you want to take away my Pokemon!" Kenzie shouted at him.

Suddenly, a pebble from the ceiling fell and hit the tip of her nose. "What was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"What was wha- Shit!"

Rocks and loose boulders began to fall from the walls, growing around the entrance covering up the only source of light. The rocks cascaded around them. "Move, Kenzie!" N pushed her from the debris and rolled out of the way of a large rock. Archen flew out of the way and went to his trainers side.

Kenzie laid on the ground, breathless. "Why?" She asked the dark. "Why. Why. Why?" Her eyes began to adjust to the dark. "Archen, return." the prehistoric bird returned to his pokeball. She could make out N hovering over her with a hand outstretched. Kenzie grabbed his hand, and cave illuminated.

Kenzie gasped at the light. "About this cave..." N said. He sighed.

"Did you read the the sign?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kenzie sneered.

"It says 'Touch will illuminate the stones' and, uh, when we held hands-"

"The cave lit up..." She finished for him, realizing what she was going to have to do to get through this stupid cave.

"Kenzie..." N said softly. "We don't have to hold hands... If you want. My Pokemon can dig us out." Kenzie shook her head, "No, that's too much of a burden. We can just-" She took in a sharp breath, "W-walk through, I guess."

Kenzie suddenly felt nervous. She had never held hands with a boy, let alone one with one older than her. N was sixteen and a half, and Kenzie had just turned fifteen. She was short and skinny, 5'2, with one hell of an ass. Her butt was her favorite feature. It was big, not too big so it looked fake, but big enough to make a boy drop what they were doing and stare. Kenzie liked her body, and was relatively confident.

N was tall and built. He was 6'2, a foot taller than Kenzie. N always kept his tea green hair back in a ponytail, as did Kenzie with her chocolatey brown hair.

Kenzie sighed. She didn't like N much, not since after she found out that he was King of team plasma. They had the stupid idea of liberating Pokemon. Kenzie did find him cute though. But his looks didn't make her forgive him for even thinking of the idea.

"Let's get this over with..." Kenzie said, frowning. She slid her hand into N's large palm. He squeezed Kenzie's hand lightly in his palm, then stroked the soft skin above her thumb. To his surprise, she didn't protest. N liked Kenzie. She was the only human he felt comfortable with. Kenzie's Pokemon radiated good vibes and love. She had raised Serpirior, Archen, Larvesta, and Darmanitain well. They were as happy as they were strong. N also thought she was gorgeous. She had creamy pale skin, her tall, puffy ponytail with its little pieces that hung from her pink pokeball hat. Every little thing about her, N about adored her. He thought Kenzie was absolutely perfect.

"Kenzie?"

"Huh?"

"I think you're beautiful." N couldn't stop the words coming from his lips. It caught Kenzie offgaurd. She stopped in her tracks. No one had ever called her beautiful. "Really?" She said, forgetting her hatred. "Do you think I'm lying?" N asked, turning towards Kenzie. "Yes. People often lie to me." She said coldly.

Kenzie knew what he wanted suddenly, but was wrong. She ripped his hand from his. "I know what you want, and you can't have it! Perv!" Kenzie shouted.

The stones began to dim into an eerie black. N sighed. He did want Kenzie, but first he wanted her to be happy. "Kenzie. Please hold my hand so we can get out of here..." Kenzie huffed. She inched closer to him through the inky darkness. Half way there, bad-luck Kenzie tripped over a large stone, fell, sliding her chin across the rocky floor of the cave. "Ow!" Kenzie yelped. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She wanted to bang her head on the floor. "You ok?" N asked kneeling next to her. "Yeah. I always fall. I'm bad luck Kenzie." Kenzie managed a smile.

N placed a hand on hers and the cave instantly illuminated. "You're bleeding." He said. N took off his backpack and searched through it, and pulled out a small first aid kit. He carefully dabbed the wound with an alcohol wipe, and Kenzie cringed at the stinging pain. "Thanks." She said through gritted teeth. "No problem." N said kindly.

How could a person so evil be so... Nice? Polite? Civil? Kenzie wondered. N helped her up. The rocks glows as their hands were laced together. They continued to trek through the blueish glow of the cavern.

...

"Can we stop? We've been walking for hours." Kenzie whined. She sat on the nearest rock, dragging N down with her. "And I'm hungry." She moaned, leaning on him and placing a hand on her stomach. "Do you want to camp out here? I have a tent." N offered. Kenzie nodded. "I can make grilled cheese and soup, if you would like."

"I'll set up the tent." Kenzie offered. N nodded, and started to light a fire one handed. Kenzie was still hand in hand with the plasma king. If they were to get unattached, the lighted rocks would fade to an terrifying darkness.

Over their trek, Kenzie had grown to like N. Despite his foolish idea to liberate Pokemon, he was a nice guy. Gentle, and a ton of respect for Pokemon. And Kenzie. He thought she was an amazing trainer and girl. N was intrigued by her. Someone who was loved and respected by their Pokemon so much. They trusted her 100 percent and more.

"Got it." N said, smiling.

A fire was started in the cave, giving off a different light from the eerie glow of the stones. A warm, comforting light.

Kenzie still sat, leaning on N, their fingers laced tightly.

"Uh, Kenz?"

"What?"

"You can let go now." N tugged in his hand lightly.

"Oh." Kenzie true her best not to be disappointed. She stood up. "I guess I'll get started on the tent." Kenzie said, pulling out the sticks from the bag. N nodded and got out a pan, some bread, and cheese. Kenzie began to make the tent. It was a three person tent, pretty big, but very compact. The smell of buttery grilled cheese and warm tomato soup began to fill the cave. Kenzie rummaged through the bag that held the extra pieces of a tent and her fingers ran across something rubbery. She pulled it out with curiosity and shook it out. It was a double air mattress.

"You can blow that up. The inflaters in there too." N said, flipping a piece of bread in the pan over the fire. Kenzie dug through the bag, getting the small motor. She carefully inflated the mattress inside the tent and set up her bag. A dim beam from the fire sent a bit of light into the tent. Kenzie laid on the bed, remembering how good a bed felt. She sighed and rolled on to her belly. N stood at the entrance of the tent, looking at the girl from the *ahem* nice view. He tore his gaze from Kenzie and cleared his throat. "Food's ready." N called to her.

Kenzie jumped up at the statement. "Yay! I'm starving." She said.

They sat down to eat around the fire. Kenzie ate hungrily, while N picked at his food. The thought of the girl that he absolutely adored hating him made him sick. If you could just prove himself to Kenzie, make he happy, without having to receive a punishment from his father. N was even starting to rethink the whole liberation revolution. He knew if he told his father that...he might as well count himself as dead.N let out a loud sigh. "Sorry."

He looked up. Kenzie was staring at her with her sparkling blue eyes. They looked soft and apologetic. "You probably think that I hate you and I'm total bitch. You probably hate me. I would hate me too, because of the way I acted." A soft flush came into her porcelain cheeks. "I don't hate you, i just hate-"

"-The liberation." N finished for her,frowning."I do to."

Kenzie looked at N, shocked. "But I thought you..." Her voice trailed off.

N sighed. "I inherited the throne. I inherited the revolution. I inherited a living hell." He had his elbows resting on his knees, and his head down low. Kenzie scooted next to him.

"If I don't support the revolution, Ghetist'll beat me. He threatened to kill me. Kenz, I'm selfish, aren't I?" N said, his eyes unreadable beneath of his hat.

Kenzie shook her head. With shakey hands she grasped the bill of his hat, and slid it off of his head. "No. You're not selfish at all." She whispered. Their lips were centimeters apart.

Kenzie's first kiss. A chill went through out her whole body. She could feel N's warm breath against her lips. Carefully, Kenzie leaned in, pressing her lips against his. N placed his hands on Kenzie's hip, as she fumbled around with her's. They pulled away, Kenzie breathing heavily. "S-sorry. I'm, uh, new at t-this." She said shakily. "It's fine." N smiled at her. Kenzie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Can, c-can we do it again?" She asked, trying not to sound too thirsty. "Sure." N said, placing Kenzie's hands on his broad muscular shoulders. He placed his hands on her petite hips. N placed his lips firmly on Kenzie's, parting his lips slightly. He practically forced his tongue in her mouth and explored her warm mouth gently.

Kenzie seemed ridged. She was scared, but enjoying herself. N pulled his lips away from Kenzie's.

"Are you ok?" N asked.

Kenzie nodded. "I'm just, just-" she in hailed quickly. "More." Kenzie said. She was surprised the word came out if mouth.

"More?" N asked, surprised. Kenzie looked rather flustered too him. But inside she felt great. The drought was finally breaking. Kenzie stood up quickly. N did the same. "What are you doing?" She asked. N took her hand and began to pull her towards the tent. The rocks in the cave shone brightly. N yanked Kenzie into the tent.

****LEMON TIME LOL FINALLY****

"What are we going to-" Kenzie had a finger placed against her lips. N smiled. He slid her vest over her shoulders, and goosebumps traced her skin. N gently tugged off her tank top, and tossed it carelessly on the ground. Kenzie stood in her bra and shorts. N reached for her hips to tug off the daisy dukes, then paused.

"Kenzie...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do want to do this?"

"Yes?" Kenzie's answer was unsure, making N feel uncertain. He wanted Kenzie to be happy. He grabbed her wrists.

"Kenzie, I don't want to hurt you. It hurts and you're scared..." N's voice trailed off.

"N... I, I want to. It's always kinda scary your first time." Kenzie smiled at him.

With that, N carried on with her shorts. He yanked them off of Kenzie with great force. She thanked Arcreus that she shaved that morning. Suddenly, N pushed her onto the mattress. Kenzie gasped, and watch N pull off his shirt, to reveal his washboard abs. She studied him, taking in the fact that he would be entering her.

N would be... Kenzie's toes curled at the thought.

N dug through his bag for something illusive. He finally found it. A square package.

Kenzie's eyes widened. A condom.

"You sure you wanna do this, Kenz?" N asked, undoing his belt. "This may seem awkward but, um, have you ever masturbated?" He looked around the tent. Kenzie felt her face burn. She didn't masturbate, she didn't really see the need to.

"Um, no."

"Another awkward question; Do you use tampons?" N's face was a bit red. "No, they hurt." Kenzie said, fixing her bra strap. "Shit..." N mumbled. It was gonna be a tight battle. He came over and laid next to the girl.

"If anything, I mean *anything*, makes you feel uncomfortable or hurts and you want me to stop, I will stop." N said.

Kenzie nodded gently. "Wait! Just don't baby me. I want the full experience." She spoke with quivering lips.

"Are you sure?" N asked. A devilish grin spread across the perfect boy's face.

Kenzie nodded, attempting to be confident.

N lurched, pushing her down on the mattress with her shoulders. He kissed Kenzie furiously, licking the inside of her mouth. Kenzie almost choked. She tried to kiss him back, but he moved down to the valley of breast. Kenzie let out a moan. She felt *dirty*.

N unhooked her bra, and ripped it off of her body savagely, tossing it across the tent. Kenzie's nipples immediately hardened now that they were free. Without missing a beat, N began to suck her left nipple, while squeezing and rubbing the right one. Kenzie groaned. N was amazing. She had never felt this feeling before, warm adrenaline pulsing through every single cell in her body. She gripped the top of the bed and bucked her hips upward a bit.

"You like that, don't you?" N purred, Changing sides.

"Yes.." Kenzie moaned. Her breathing was heavy and fast.

God, could N work with his tongue! He caressed Kenzie's sides moving down to her hips. N examined between her thighs for a moment then glanced up.

"What?" Kenzie asked nervously.

"Somebody's a bit wet, no?" He asked playfully. N tugged her panties off, and dangled it from his pointer finger. Kenzie's face flushed.

"You dirty girl~" He teased her.

N began to rub her clit softly. Gentle and slow, but hard enough to make her moan. "N..." Kenzie gasped. She desperately wanted to repay the pleasures he was giving her, but couldn't. N was dominating her like it was nothing. He didn't want the pleasures repaid, he just wanted Kenzie to be happy. Carefully, he moved his Pointer finger to a tiny, pink opening. Kenzie let out a ridiculously loud moan as he began to make a 'come-here' motion against the spongy heat. He tried to fit another finger in, but couldn't. Kenzie was too small. He just had to go harder and faster. N furrowed his brow and grunted. He moved his finger furiously, and Kenzie's hips began to twitch.

"N!" She practically shrieked his name.

"I think, I think-" Kenzie stammered, not wanting to say the dirty word. An intense heat was building up inside her pelvic area and it felt like it was going to burst. Chills ran up and down her thighs, were N was still between, furiously going at her with his finger.

"N, N! I, I-I'm going to-"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it, Kenzie!"N practically shouted.

"I'm going to cum!" She screamed. He smiled and pulled his finger from the small opening. A stream of warm white liquid squirted from her thighs. N smirked. He plopped himself on to the empty space next to Kenzie. The poor girl was panting madly and still gripping the side of the mattress with white knuckles. A stray lock of hair was stuck to her cheek with sweat. "N..." Kenzie murmed. She turned to face him, her eyes closed.

"Yes, princess?" He asked, absentmindedly licking some of the white juice off his finger.

"Ew, stop that's dirty." Kenzie giggled. N shoved his finger in her mouth. Kenzie jerked her head back, getting some of the sticky stuff on the corner of her mouth. She stuck her tongue out to lick the mess off, trying to prove to N that she could be dirty too.

"Whoa." N said suddenly. He was staring at Kenzie.

"What?" She asked.

"That was... Hot." N gaped at her.

Kenzie roller her eyes. "What, do you have a boner?" She teased.N still stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Kenzie snuck a look at his member. A tent was pitched in his pants.

N smiled at her. "Do you want to...?" His voice trailed off.

Kenzie nodded. "Just use a condom." She said, trying to sound brave. She sounded scared and childlike.

"Only if you put it on for me."

Kenzie's ears started to ring. She had to and knew if. Kenzie felt bad that she done nothing in the situation except moan. "Um, O-ok..." She said breathlessly.

N tossed her the square package, and Kenzie caught it. She attempted to open it with shaking hands and fumbled with the package. Kenzie finally ripped open the white plastic square and pulled out a rubbery ring. N stood up and dropped his pants. Kenzie swallowed nervously. She reached out and pulled the rubbery device over his hard member.

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" N asked again.

"Yes!" Kenzie hissed, slapping her tiny hand against his firm bicep.

He raised his hands in defense, "I just wanted to make sure-"

Kenzie inhaled sharply, "Fuck me!" She said hoarsely.

A moment of silence rang through out the cave. A devilish grin spread across N's face once more. "If you insist..." Kenzie collapsed on to the back of the mattress, while N moved between her legs. He brought his mouth to her clitoris and began to suck it gently. Kenzie let out a gasp at the strange sensation. N could feel Kenzie getting warm, she was practically crushing between her legs. He lowered himself to her small, pink opening. N began to lap at it lightly, just enough for Kenzie feel the slight tickle. Her hips would jerk with pleasure as N would tongue her gently.

Once Kenzie was ready, N tried to stick two fingers in the opening. It took him a minute, Kenzie was tight. She let out a loud groan of pleasure and pain.

"Shhh! Kenzie you're so loud." N hissed. Kenzie was probably scaring the poor Joltiks and Tynamos.

"Sorry, it feels so... G-good~" She murmured.

N sighed and went back to what he was doing. He did the 'come here' motion against her spongy heat, causing her to moan quieter and buck her hips a bit. N had to stretch her out a bit, he didn't want it to hurt Kenzie too bad. He attempted to slip a third finger in, but ended up forcing it in. N worked on her enough, feeling that she was now ready. He pulled out his wet fingers and dragged them across his bare chest.

"Kenzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

Kenzie nodded slowly.

"Are you sure? It may hurt and-"

"Shut up and fuck me!" She screamed.

N raised his eyebrows at the remark. He laid himself over Kenzie, but held himself up with his arms. N moved his hips upwards, looking for lodgment. His back arched as Kenzie ran her hands up and down it. N then found the opening and slowly attempted to push himself into it. But there was no way it was going to be that easy. He was going to have to force it in.

"I'm going to have to, um, being rather forceful..." N mumbled to the girl. Kenzie looked up at him, her forehead beaded with sweat.

"Go ahead..." She said.

"It's gonna hurt."

"I *want* it to hurt." Kenzie growled.

With that, N forced himself into her. Kenzie let out a scream as her pushed himself into her. N held her down by her shoulders, as Kenzie's tightness took in his length. N panted, his member enclosed in her tight warmth.

"Shall I continue?" N asked.

Kenzie nodded feverishly. N smirked. He moved his hips against hers, and Kenzie let out a groan. "Harder~" She whispered hoarsely. N was surprised. He began to pound her more vigorously, getting hotter with every time Kenzie moaned his name.

Kenzie felt like she was going to explode with heat any minute now. She felt Her lovers name furiously fall from her lips as the heat consumed her. N grunted, and began to move faster. Kenzie could surprisingly take more than he thought. She was practically screaming his name. N felt his breathing speed up, and the heat consumed him. Kenzie bucked her hips upward and screamed. N pulled out, and collapsed on the bed next to her. White liquid and blood began to pool around her sore thighs. Kenzie was panting hard, her bare chest rising and falling with heavy breathes. N was at her side, doing the same.

"Kenzie..." N said breathlessly. He turned to face the beautiful girl. Kenzie was still breathing hard.

"You did so good." N whispered in her ear, then kissed her temple.

"I didn't do anything though." Kenzie pouted. She tried to flip over, by ached all over. She felt good though.

N smiled and placed a warm hand on her hip. "You screamed a lot. And that's as hot as fuck. I enjoyed myself." He grinned.

"I did to." Kenzie said.

"Really?"

"Totally. It just hurt a bit."

"It was great."

"Yeah." She agreed. It was amazing. N placed his lips on Kenzie gently. He ran his hands down her soft, skinny sides, and his hands found her butt. N began to caress it softly.

"You up for round two?" N asked.

Kenzie shook her head, "I'm tired." She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

N kissed her forehead. "Night Kenzie."

"Good night, N." Kenzie whispered. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl and stared at the wall of the tent. Kenzie liked him now. N had made her happy. He felt satisfied. Now the only problem left was the liberation...

OMG IT'S DONE. It's five in the morning and I should really go to bed. If there is any typos or errors I'm so sorry Im tired.

Please favorite, no need to follow. Review if you want, I don't mind.

Please pm with any characters you want a oneshot on. I will happily do it if I can.


End file.
